


Sherlock One-Shots.

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Will update later, other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Just a few one shots I posted on Tumblr and wanted to share with you.If you have any requests, feel free to drop me some down in the comment section.Happy reading!





	1. Family

Charlotte walked into 221 Baker Street when she heard it. She looked up and shook her head as she made her way to Mrs Hudson's. They had been fighting whenever she wasn't around and quickly stopped when she entered. It was getting tired some.

Mrs Hudson opened the door after she knocked, looking just as tired at Charlotte felt. "Still fighting I take it?" Charlotte nodded and she was ushered in.

"Thanks Mrs Hudson. If you don't mind, I'd brought headphones this time. So I'll just put those on and do my homework."

"Of course not. I'll be taking an afternoon nap anyways. If you need anything don't be afraid to wake me up." She pour herself a cup, patted Charlotte's curly hair and left for her room.

Charlotte set her book bag down, set the table full of books and papers, made herself a cup as well. When she was ready, she sat down put her headphones in and turned on the music, drowning out everything.

She could always rely on Mrs Hudson. Now if only her parents who kiss and make up, she'll feel better.

Up in 221b is a different story though. Sherlock and Molly were standing in the living room having what seems to be a shouting match.

"Sherlock this is ridiculous!" Molly shouted, "you can't go running off in the middle of the night! Whether it's case related or not!"

"It usually is Molly. There's nothing you need to worry about! And I can do as I please."

"'Nothing to worry about?'" Molly spluttered, "you have a daughter that looks up to you. A wife that gets worried sick that you won't come back."

"But I always come back Molly, why can't you get that through your thick head."

Molly glared as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "There were times that you didn't Sherlock. I know it's your job, I can take you leaving for a few days without contact. But when you leave without saying anything it seems you have something to hide." Sometime in her had dawned. "Are you back on drugs again?"

She couldn't have been more right yet so wrong. "Cuz I swear Sherlock if you are..." she couldn't finish her sentence. The look Sherlock gave her broken her heart.

"I'll be at Johns." Was all Sherlock said before grabbing his coat and scarf as he left.

When Molly heard the doors slam shut, she collapsed to the floor and began crying.

After what felt like hours, Molly dried her eyes and looked at the clock. Charlotte should be up any minute now, and not wanting to worry her daughter, began to clean up.

She cleaned her face and began packing a few things of there's and finished just as Charlotte walked in.

"Going somewhere Mum?" Charlotte asked as she saw the suitcases.

"We're taking a bit of a holiday. So go and grab a few things from your room and we'll get going."

Charlotte was about ask if Sherlock was coming with but stopped when she saw Molly's face. All Charlotte could do was nod and did what she was told. This one must have been different then the others, Charlotte thought.

When they were ready they left 221 and both wondered if they would ever see it again.

It had been a week since the two left and Charlotte was tired of seeing her mum miserable. So that day after school, Charlotte went home instead of John's. She was going to fix this, one way or another.

When she entered her home, something felt off. It didn't feel warm or loving. It didn't feel like it usually does when Molly was still at work and she would come home to find Sherlock playing or pacing. Or even ranting at Uncle John when he wasn't there. Even when Sherlock was off on a case, it still felt like home.

No, this was the opposite of home. This felt dead and cold and uninviting. Sending shivers down her spine. "Dad?" Charlotte called out but there was no reply. She peered through the kitchen and found nothing. Looked in the bathroom and found it unused.

When she got to her parents room, she felt goose bumps rising. Afraid what she might find, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Dad?!" Charlotte cried. Dropping her backpack, she ran over and checked his pulse. It was faint but still there. She took out her phone and called for help.

When the ambulance had arrived and took Sherlock, Charlotte was insistent on coming with them to the hospital. She was stubborn when the doctors told her to call her mom and inform her, but she refused. She wouldn't call her, no not yet.

She had a bone to pick with her dad and she didn't want her mom there just yet. What she didn't account for was John telling Molly.

Molly was in her office doing paperwork when John called. John informed her about Sherlock and Charlotte. She thanked him and hung up.

Molly left her office and went upstairs. Going to the nurses station, she asked where Sherlock's room was. Getting the answer, Molly mentally prepared herself for seeing the love of his life. What she didn't prepare for was her broken daughter.

She was about to knock when she heard it. The sound of a 14 year old girls cry. Opening the door a little, Molly found Charlotte curled up beside a sleeping Sherlock.

"Know you," Charlotte started once she was calmed down enough to talk, "for the two most genius people in London, you and Mum are the most dense." Molly couldn't help but smile. Of course the first thing Charlotte would do is insult the both of them.

"If you would have told mom you were planning a getaway for your anniversary then you wouldn't have been fighting for weeks. But you didn't want Mum to know that either. Because your Sherlock Holmes and even planning something has to be a secret."

Molly wondered if her daughters was mocking Sherlock and stifled a laugh.

"But you only did it because Mum was hiding something too." That caught Molly's attention. "She wasn't cheating of course cuz the way she looks at you anyone could tell she would never. Even Anderson." At that Molly couldn't help but let a little giggle escape. Charlotte didn't hear, she was too busy talking. "Nor you being back on drugs cuz you know how much that would have hurt Mum.

"Some of my friends think that either of you should have gotten married. But I think they're wrong. You're the best for each other and the best parents I could ask for." Charlotte yawned and snuggled closer. "And I'm sure my brother or sister would agree to that too. I hope you guys are done with having kids. Cuz you two are old."

Molly looked at her daughter in surprise. She was sure she hid it well. Leave it up to Sherlock's daughter to deduce something Sherlock couldn't.

She watched as Charlotte closed her eyes and began snoring lightly. Smiling, Molly opened to door and walked in..

"She's really something isn't she?" Sherlock asked, staring at Charlotte with love and adoration.

"Too smart for her own good too," Molly added. She took a seat on the chair beside the bed, and tucked Charlottes hair behind her ear. "Should have known she knew about the fighting."

Sherlock snorted. "She knew about everything. Though I'm a bit jealous she deduced you're pregnant before I did."

"I was going to tell you," Molly said, "I just wasn't ready to. And how come you didn't want to tell me you were planning a surprise for this weekend?"

"Because if I did, I'd get excited and tell you everything."

"Must have been one hell of a trip if you're excited for it."

Sherlock smiled sheepishly. "It would have been great. I was going to take the two of you to Hawaii, send Charlotte off to the beach and have a nice day together. But I didn't account you being pregnant, now I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"It would have been lovely." Molly smiled and took his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's like I said, I wasn't ready to face the truth about having another child. And I wasn't sure how'd you would take it."

"Molly," Sherlock put in before Molly could ramble, "I'm over the moon about it. I've always wanted another, but it's like Charlotte said we are getting old."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Molly laughed. "Forgive me?"

"Always. Forgive me?"

Molly leaned over their daughter and kissed him. "Of course."

Charlotte stirred and the two looked to see her smile and snuggled closer to Sherlock causing him to wince a little.

"So, are you going to tell me why you've been shot?"

Sherlock sighed and shrugged. "It seems I was to worried about you two that I forgot I was on a case. The culprit had gotten word that I was looking for him. I think he figured he'd get to me first. He would have shot you two if you were home. That is the only thing I'm great full for you leaving."

"Oh Sherlock." Shaming her head, she gave her husband another kiss and kiss her daughters forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You guys are sappy and gross."

They looked at their daughter and laughed. "We love you too," they said together and bombarded her with kisses causing her to laugh.


	2. Lockpicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly uses her lockpicking skills to enter 221b.

For the past few weeks, Sherlock noticed that there was something different about 221b, and he couldn't figure what it was.

The first time he noticed, it was a bit cleaner then it normally was. He deduced that it was Mrs Hudson, so he didn't think nothing of it.

The next day, it smelled faintly of lemons, so he thought Mrs Hudson had used a new recipe.

This went on for a few weeks, him always thinking it was Mrs Hudson or John or Mary.

It wasn't until one day he caught the culprit red handed.

Sherlock had came home early one day from a case. The case he thought was an eight turned out to be a five and he solved it fairly early.

Not wanting to be there for the arrest, Sherlock went home.

When he walked up the stairs to 221b, he felt something was different and for once he didn't think of Mrs Hudson.

Slowly opening the door, Sherlock peeked through and found nothing. As he walked in a bit further, he could faintly hear humming coming from his bedroom.

This piping his interest, he walked over and opened the door slightly to see Molly listening to music and reading one of his books. She was also wearing his blue bathrobe.

He quickly deduced that she'd been here since lunch, had picked his locks and was having a bad day.

"I taught you how to pick locks, and this is how your using that skill?" Sherlock asked when he walked in the room fully.

Molly jumped slightly as the sudden noise and looked up to see Sherlock standing there with an eyebrows raised.

Molly turned off the music and gave him a shy smile. "Sorry. I know I was suppose to use it when needed, but..."

"You were having a bad day," Sherlock finished for her. Molly chewed on her lip nodding.

Taking off his jacket and scarf, he joined her.

"I hope you don't mind," Molly said.

"Not at all. In fact, I finally solved the mystery of why my flat felt different every time I came home."

Sherlock gave her a smile which she returned. From there, they talked about Molly's day and Sherlock's case.

When John came by to tell Sherlock and what happened after he left, John found Sherlock and Molly sound asleep in Sherlock's room.

Not wanting to disturb them, John closed the door and phoned Mary as he left 221b.


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock confronts Molly about Sherrinford a few weeks later.

Three words.

Eight letters.

And a broken heart.

It's been three weeks since the Sherrinford incident. Three weeks since he said those words. Three weeks since he last saw Molly Hooper. Three weeks of hell.

He's been working on cases, cases that doesn't involve going to St. Bart's. But when the occasion arrives, she's not there. Somehow she knows and it baffles Sherlock.

John can see the hurt in his friends eyes as those three weeks past. He can see that it's tearing their hearts apart. He wants to intervene, but he knows he can't. He can't force them to talk. He can't force Sherlock to confront what he already knows.

He wonders if his best friend is running away from his feelings as he takes cases that are simply less then eights. He's worried and he can't seem to bring himself to help those two broken souls.

John see Molly when it's her turn to watch baby Rosie. And it breaks his heart as he sees her going about her day like it never happened. He's tried talking to her about it, but she always brushes it off and changes the subject.

Mrs Hudson and Mycroft are the only ones that aren't worried and it bothers John to no end. When he confronted the two, they merely stated that it'll work out in the end. Heaven only knows when.

Sherlock attacked his violin as if it had done something to him. Something was bothering him, and he refuses to open that door. He knows that when he does, he would hit rock bottom.

But somehow, that door opens and all he can think about is her. The way her eyes crinkle when she smiles, they way she smells. All the things he notices about her but doesn't want to come rushing to him. And he feels he misses her.

These new emotions that he's never experience before come and he doesn't know what to do. In the back of his head he can hear John scowl at him. "You are human," he would say.

"You do actually feel things, Sherlock."

"They're all just weaknesses," he would reply back.

"No they aren't. They make you strong," John would say giving baby Rosie a loving smile.

"Go talk to her." Sherlock stopped attacking his violin as he looked behind him to see none other then Mary Watson herself.

"What would that do?" he asked the ghost, "what would be the point?"

"Clarification." It was one word and he knew what that would bring. "You'd get your friend back. Who knows? Maybe something more," she went on without waiting for a reply. She laughed as Sherlock made a face. But he knew she was right.

These weeks were hell without Molly. He wanted to fix whatever was going on. He knew how, the only problem was is what to say. Sherlock grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he saw the right one.

_We need to talk. Coffee? SH_

What felt like a lifetime was only minutes when he heard his phone chime.

_Tomorrow at the park near my apartment. I'll bring coffee. xx_

Good, that should give me enough time to prepare, he thought and went about his preparation.

Sherlock sat at the bench he knew Molly would sit when she visited the park. It overlooked the park garden a perfect view to people watch. Sherlock looked around and watched people as he figured out what their stories are.

"Find any murderers?" a voice asked bring him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Molly holding out a cup of coffee towards him. Taking it he shook his head as he answered.

"None that I could find anyways. I did, however, find some cheaters and thieves." That earned a little laugh from Molly and he took that as a little victory.

Molly sat down and they stayed in silence as they sipped their coffee. For Sherlock, it was a bit unnerving. He wasn't sure who would break the silence first or if she needed more time to think. A few minutes had gone by, and his coffee was gone. "I'm sorry." To his surprise- as well as hers- he broke the silence first.

"I know," she answered with a sad smile. He was about to explain everything that had happened that day, but Molly beat him to it. "I know what happened, Sherlock. You don't have to explain it."

Baffled, he looked down at his cup trying to think of something to say. "Who told you?"

"Mycroft." He snorted. "He came by a few days after Sherrinford. Explained what the situation was and everything."

"Did he tell you about my rampage?" Molly nodded. And before they could continue, Molly suggested a walk. He obliged and threw his cup out before they set out.

"Your sister sounds lovely," Molly said and giggled when she heard him snort.

"I'm going to ask you a question. Don't rush in answering so take your time," Molly said, giving him a pointed look he knew all to well. Once he nodded, she continued on. "What do you want Sherlock?"

Mulling over the question for a minute or so he gave his answer. "I want you back in my life. This last few weeks were torture and it showed me what my life was missing."

"And that would be?" She knew the answer, but she needed to hear it. She needed him to say it.

"You." Molly gave him a slightly smile and continued on their walk.

"It's interesting being your friend. There's always a new adventure everyday. It's a bit exciting."

"But that's not what you want, is it?" Molly shook her head and looked up at him.

"But if having you in my life and vise versa means just staying friends," Molly said as she looked in front of her, "then that's fine." He knew it wasn't.

They were quiet for several minutes, both lost in thought. Sherlock looked to the side to see a couple hugging and laughing as they teased one another. And something occurred to him, something he's been running from since he said those three words.

"But that's not what I want," he said getting a confused look from Molly.

"Sorry?"

"You stated that being friends was fine with you," Sherlock started off slowly, as if putting the pieces together. "But it's not fine with me."

"Are you saying you want me to leave your life for good?" Molly asked, hurt at the thought. Sherlock shook his head and stopped walking. Molly stopped to and turned to look at him.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you Molly Hopper." Gaining another confused look, he sighed deeply. "Honestly, what's it like in your simple minds of yours?"

"Sherlock."

Not good.

"I'm not good with emotions so bare with me." Molly nodded and waited for him to continue.

He froze as he had forgotten what he was going to say. So instead he did the next best thing. He kissed her, conveying every emotion he felt threw that kiss. It took Molly by surprised but soon enough she returned the kiss.

As if remembering that they needed to breath, they stopped and Sherlock rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Molly Hopper."

"A romantic relationship with Sherlock Holmes. Who would of thought?"

"It won't be easy," he reminded her.

"Nothing is ever easy with you."

"It won't be a normal relationship either."

"Normal's overrated."

Sherlock smiled and kissed her again.

In the distance from the two, John had his mouth open in shock as a disgruntled Mycroft gave Mrs Hudson 20 pounds.

Three words.

Eight letters.

And two mended hearts.


End file.
